Just Another Memory
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Sequel to Feeling Nostalgic. (I know that fanfiction is only two days old but I wanted to make another just cause I can!) Cover image does not belong to me


Ever since that one dream, Allen couldn't get Lacie out of his head. Mostly because the fourteenth wouldn't let him. He kept seeing memories after memories of Lacie and Nea, just spending time together. Even though most of them were very heartwarming, Allen couldn't help but, feel bothered. Some of the memories were unsettling. One of the most unsettling was the both of them dancing around in blood.

Allen rubbed his head as he stared at the ceiling. He began to nod of as he soon fell asleep again. Not too surprised to see, he was in Lacie's room once again. He sighed. "Another memory..." He said. He thought this wasn't nostalgia, this was straight up obsession, at least from his point of view, considering he had to go through every memory. He decided to sit down and just watch what happened.

Lacie was wearing a white nightgown and sleeping on her bed. She looked peaceful, till she began mumbling in her sleep. Allen couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could see the sudden fear on her face. She began breathing heavily and sweating slightly. She suddenly opened her eyes, waking up. She began panting, like she just finished running a couple miles. "Nightmare again?" A voice asked. Lacie looked over to see Nea sitting on the edge of her bed. Allen blinked. "When did he...?"

"Nea..." Was all Lacie said, she slowly sat up, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "What was it about this time?" He asked her. She remained silent, looking down. Nea sighed and placed his hand on her own. He moved closer to the female, who was still looking down. "Lacie, are you alright? You haven't been acting yourself lately." He said. Lacie looked up at him. "I guess...I am just afraid of what will happen after I die." She said, sighing. Nea couldn't help but snicker. "I thought you said you didn't mind dying?" He said, bluntly. "I don't mind...but...i'm worried. How will you react...once I am gone."

Nea's eyes widen as Lacie remained calm. "I...I..." Nea couldn't form sentences, he just sat there. "The Earl is strong, but he won't be able to stop the sacrifice, you know that Nea." She told him, still remaining calm. "I-I know...but..." Nea couldn't finish his sentence, the words just came out of his mouth. He looked down at his feet, his eyes still wide. Lacie crawled up to him and embraced him. "Nea...I'm sorry for loving you. I shouldn't have, because I know I would be sacrificed...but you were different. You were different than the other men I enchanted and used as toys. You understood me, we both hated common sense and you saw the world just how I saw it. You're the only person who's been able to make me so happy. I love you so much, Nea..." She said, with tears in her eyes. Nea looked up at her and saw the tears. "Lacie...you're crying..." He said, a bit surprised. She wiped them away and giggled. "I guess I couldn't hold them in." She said, laughing.

Nea clenched his teeth before knocking Lacie down on the bed and holding her tight. Her eye widen, she didn't expect it. "Lacie...I love you too. You enchanted me by your looks and personality. You're a fickle, cruel...beautiful woman." He said, his face hiding in her chest. She laughed, rubbing his head. "Am I truly cruel? Am I cruel to you, Nea?" She asked. "No...you're cheerful, cute, and loving to me. I love you so much Lacie. When you die...I'll be incredibly lonely." He answered. Her eyes widen. "That's what I was afraid of...I don't want you to be lonely Nea..." She said, continuing to rub his head. He pulled away from the hug and suddenly pinned her to the bed. Him on top of her. "Lacie...let's be stupid for one night." He said, quietly. "Huh?"

"I want to make this night unforgettable. I want to show you just how much I love you. Would you like that?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed as her cheeks turned pink and a wide smile spread across her face. "Yes~!" She said, happily. The two began kissing deeply, and soon it became more and more passionate. Allen covered his face, blushing dark. "Damn it Nea! I don't need to see this!" He shouted. "Woops~" A voice said. Soon it became grey and frozen, just like last time. Allen uncovered his face to see Nea smiling. "I guess I can't keep my memories to myself, now can I?" He said, jokingly. "Damn you!" Allen snapped. "What's wrong~ I know you're curious about Lacie~" Nea said. "Yeah, but I don't need to see you and her in such a way!" Allen snapped again. Nea simply laughed. "Whatever you say, Allen. I'll leave you alone now~ Sweet dreams, kid~" He said, disappearing.

Allen woke up. He looked around the room to see nobody but Timcampy. He sighed, rubbing his head again. "Lacie..." He said to himself. He truly wanted to know more about Lacie. All he knew about her was from Nea's memories, and not one of the memories showed how they first met. Allen growled to himself, annoyed by Nea. "Damn you Nea..." He growled before closing his eyes and falling back asleep and this time, it wasn't another memory.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I made another Nea x Lacie fic so quickly XD**

**Quick question, should I make another chapter with Nea x Lacie lemon or not? I wanted to see if you, the reader, might want to see that~ CAUSE I DO! I mean- uh! AHEM! **

**Hope you enjoyed and yeah...**

**Bye *blushing***


End file.
